Spiraling Maelstrom
by helloIwritestuff
Summary: After receiving something from an anonymous figure, Chris shows the cast a series similar to theirs, just a tad bit more...unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for clicking in and welcome to Spiraling Maelstrom. Now, I want to say that I started thinking on a crossover like this ever since I read these stories:**

 **1\. What a Dramatic Life by Mumei Mu.**

 **2\. Total Drama Preview by blackheart0009**

 **3\. Total Drama's guardian Naruto by The warrior of worlds.**

 **I thank blackheart0009 and the warrior of worlds for letting me borrow some of the elements of both the plots from their works, I hope that I can do justice to them and to you.**

 **Another thing that I want to point out is that I am relatively new to writing Fanfiction, so I am a little nervous(read: Freaked the FUCK OUT!)about this, so if anyone wants to send a PM or write a review with tips to improve my writing or the way any of my stories can be straightened out I'd be very thankful.**

 **In addition, I want to clarify that this will be a Godlike Naruto fic, meaning that our favorite blonde ninja won't be having any life-endangering battles soon, so if you don't like that type of stuff, you can always click away, no one's making you read this, and besides, if you somehow stumbled onto this story, you should first see my profile, I think I've made a very articulately concrete message that shows the reasoning behind my liking to certain types of fics.**

 **Also, English is not my first language but I have Grammarly to help with whatever mistakes I may commit.**

 **Finally, I must say what is always present on any fanfiction: I do not own any of this. Neither Naruto nor Total Drama is in anyway my property.**

* * *

¡Knock! ¡Knock!

That thumping sound was what woke Chris McLean out of his self-proclaimed beauty sleep. The knocking just wouldn't stop, no matter how much he moved around his bed to block out the sound or how much he kept pressing the pillow against his ears, it was just constant knocking …..And knocking…and knocking.

'No, Chris, you can't have postman eating tigers, or Jehovah's witness eating piranhas or ex-girlfriend repellant mutant kittens, we need to give the money to the contestants or we'll get sued, blah blah I'm a producer blaaaaah' He 'fondly' remembered the words his producers said when they were discussing how to invest the money they gained with the Total Drama franchise. It's been years since its first season was aired and some of the contestants who were a little peeved at the*cough* accidents that occurred during the series threatened to sue the show and himself. Luckily (Or unluckily depending on who you're talking) an agreement was made in which the former contestants would get a piece of the profit in exchange to be part of any future reality shows, be it as a guest star, judge, host, etc.

Some of the guys were not so pleased that they had to be in his company(which is baffling because he's awesome, in his humble *Read: factual* opinion), but they were relieved that they got, at least, some compensation out of it.

! Knock! Knock!

He groaned into the mattress when the knocking began anew. After five minutes of non-stop knocking on the door, Chris had had enough and bolted out of the bed like he would if someone told him he ran out of hair gel.

The door had been almost knocked off its hinges when he opened it, the dim light of the veranda revealing the face of one very annoyed and pissed off Chris McLean. His raven black hair was all over the place, unlike when he is in front of the cameras(one thing he subconsciously is grateful for), his bloodshot eyes twitching, his teeth showing in a snarl while his breath comes out as a puff of smoke, showing his breathing through them and he's sweating profusely, wet stains all over his blue, rubber ducky pajamas.

 **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL HELLS DO YOU WANT?! IT'S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING!"** As he screamed to whoever was that disturbed his slumber, veins started bulging from his neck and a slight trail of drool ran down the spiky and scrubby five O'clock shadow on his face.

"..."

He kept that pose for a couple seconds as he started to realize that he was screaming at nothing but air; there was no one on his front Porch and he was standing there looking like an idiot. Great, now he was hearing stuff, he was totally going nuts (Somewhere around the world, a smiling green-eyed redhead sneezed before shrugging her shoulders and giggling)

Chris looked around to see if someone was hanging around in the woods. He set one foot out of his doorframe when suddenly he felt his toe hitting something. He looked down to see a small DVD case, leaning down to pick it up he noticed that the case was black with just a piece of paper that had the words SPIRALING MAELSTROM.

Blinking at the title, Chris opened the case and saw a disc on one side, with a note on the other. Chris didn't know why, but as soon as his eyes locked onto the note, there was a shiver that ran its way down his spine, like whenever his vic*ahem* contestants as he lectured them on a new tor*ahem ahem* challenge.

Taking the note out of the case and opening it, he started reading:

 _Hello, Mr. McLean_

 _I've been watching your show for a long time and I gotta say, I was a fan from the get go-_

Chris stopped reading because he did not want, no; he REFUSED to know that there was a psycho fan out there who knew where he lived. While he was not opposed to any kind of worship, he still had a limit to his fans, and if there was something that was out of that limit, it was watching, reading or reviewing any type of mail that was personally sent to his house. He shivered at the thought of some of the things crazy fangirls and, even scarier, FANBOYS that he was unfortunate enough to get via mail.

He read a little more to see if his hunch about a crazy fan was right.

 _I'm sure that once you start reading this, you'll think that I'm some sort of "dedicated" admirer in pursuit of you. you need not fear. It's just that I needed a way to get your attention as fast as possible, and considering some of the ...events that have taken place during your show, passing as an obsessive fan was the most efficient way._

 _Now, the disc on the case is not an audition tape or anything of the like, it's really just something that you might consider as a way of amusement or, at least, see how different your some things could have gone._

Chris raised an eyebrow at the last part. Now, he might not be the smartest guy in the world, but whatever that part about how things could have gone sounded a little too ambiguous for his liking,hell, for all he knows, the note could be meaning an entirely different version of his show, which sounds kind of absurd, who would have the time and budget to find all of the contestants and shoot a different version of Total Drama series? And even then, how much of a deviation of the series would it be?

Not to mention the unwritten question of how it would compare without his white-hot star power?

 _I guarantee you that this will be something you fancy to see, I only ask you to watch at least the first half of the pilot, nothing more, nothing less. If you decline, then feel free to dispose of the case, this note and the case to your heart's content, but if you decide to watch it, then after watching the first half, show it to the cast, the first season cast at least._

 _You might be asking for who I am and why I would go this far for you to see this. Well, let's just say that I am someone who likes getting reactions out of people._

 _Sincerely_

 _Uzu_.

He finished reading the note feeling various emotions, the main ones being confusion, nervousness, and anticipation. Whoever wrote the note, expertly drew his attention and left him wanting more.

Changing his gaze from the note to the disc, he felt that he needed to see whatever was that this Uzu character sent him.

He folded the note, pocketing it in his pajama shirt and closed the door. He walked to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker before going to the TV set and putting the disc on the DVD player.

He was shocked as he witnessed a visage that he definitely wouldn't have associated with any show on the series, however, instead of stopping the video, he just moved to get the coffee and sit on his couch with his upper half leaning forward, encased in the what Uzu wanted him to see.

Sure enough, as soon as he finished watching the pilot's first half, he was already dialing Chef's phone number.

This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Weeks after the delivery of the DVD, we find Chris alongside his employee/only kind-of-not-really friend Chef Hatchet inside a theater, waiting for their audience to start rolling on the disc. Following his showing of the same clip to Chef, they started making arrangements to bring the crew from the first season so they could watch it along with the rest of the episodes as well, and even though they were reluctant, they never heard Chris or Chef sound this excited or urgent before, and that was saying something considering how eager Chris was whenever they had to face a potentially life-threatening challenge.

"ARGH!

The aforementioned hesitation also provided with the current situation.

"Why aren't they here already?! It's been forever!" Chris was flinging his arms while stomping back and forth. He and Chef were waiting for the teens behind the curtains because Chris wanted to surprise them and Chef was with him because he just didn't want a headache caused by Chris throwing a tantrum...as you can see, he didn't predict it happening regardless of his company.

"...It's only been twenty minutes" Chef told Chris while dragging a hand down his face. Sometimes he really wished he heard his mama and became an accountant, or a TV cook, or anything that wasn't this.

"I know right?! that's just rude, and I've done all these preparations!" he stopped in front of Chef with his arms folded and his face down. Chef just knew he was pouting, he just knew.

"If I were them, I would take at least an hour" Chef rolled his eyes when he heard Chris gasp while covering his mouth "usually, everything you do that qualifies as a surprise-

"causes lots of drama, meaning great ratings and lots of money?" Chris deadpans as he looks up to Chef.

Chef just returns the stare "I was going for bodily harm and humiliation, but sure, go with that"

Chris raised an eyebrow at Chef while leaning back to look at him better "didn't know you had a soft spot for the kid-" he stopped talking as he tried to shrink down as much as possible under Chef's glare.

Obviously, that plan didn't work as Chef just leaned down as his eyes became bigger and his neck became bulgy "Who the hell was talking about the maggots?! Do you know how many times I had my ass almost bitten off by a shark for one of your goddamn **surprises!?** His eyes were getting bloodshot as he stared into Chris frightened ones.

Chris was trembling while trying to come up with something to prevent a potential ass whooping, and apparently the powers that be decided to help in that regard.

"What do you think Chris would want us here for?

Both Chris and Chef stood straight and walked slowly to peek from the curtains to see who arrived first, from the sound of the voice, it seems that Noah was there but when they oked their heads out, they saw that Owen was with him alongside Beth, Lindsay and Justin.

Owen was with his head down a bucket of popcorn(unsurprisingly); Noah was reading a book; Justing was cheking himself out with a mirror and Lindsay was talking with her best friend while they took their seats

Owen threw his head out of the bucket while munching on popcorn before swallowing with a not so quiet gulping sound "I think he wants us to see a movie or something, what about you Justin"

Justin put the mirror down to address Owen "I hope it's nothing about a show" he grabbed the mirror to smile at himself "The cameras are not ready to for this face again, let's give them a little rest"

Lindsay added to the conversation "I hope it's a fashion show, oooh, you think thay'll let me have some dresses, Beth"

Beth just smiled at her friend "Linds I don't think we're here for a fashion show"

"Cause god forbid he lets us have anything resembling happiness" They all turned their heads to see Duncan with Courtney and behind them Cody, Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff.

They sat down while the rest of the cast started arriving, they went taking their spots normally, unlike Izzy who just popped up scaring the crap out of Leshawna.

They were all bickering between each other until the lights went out and a spotlight shone down at the stage while smoke began to seep out of the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, gracing you with his unmatched charisma, looks without equal and all around marvelousness is your host with the most, CHRIS MCLEAN!" a voice they recognized as Chef's boomed around the theater as slowly a figure rose out of the smoke at the center of the stage.

"Hello, hello, no no autographs please, hugs and offerings later" Chris was his hands up in a surrendering gesture while keeping his eyes closed to the crowd.

"..."

When he heard nothing in return to his entrance, he opened his eyes to see the guys join in a collective deadpan stare.

He turned to see Chef with his hand out in a give me motion, to which Chris grumbled something about smartass cooks and getting no appreciation as he fished in his pockets for his wallet and gave Chef some money.

"...That was the worst fashion show ever" Lindsay not so naively judged.

Chris coughed into his hand before addressing the audience "Hello former campers, it's good to see you again"

"Can't say the same" Duncan snarked back which got him some chuckles.

Chris just ignored the response while smiling "anyway, you're probably wondering why we brought you here, thing is that I got a little thing for you-

"Oh HELL to the NO" Leshawna stood up from her seat glaring at Chris while pointing at the host "We ain't got the time nor the patience for more of your freakshows, I don't care if it's total drama musical, total drama mariachi, or total drama fucking teletubbies, you better not be talking about getting us into one of your shows.

Everyone turned to Chris with an accusatory look, making the host give a surrendering gesture quickly "Woah woah, guys, it's not that, I swear"

That made them relax a little. Just a little.

Chris just sighed "Look, guys, the deal is that recently I got something in the mail that I thought you'd like to see" He put a hand on his back taking out the DVD case and threw it to the closest person in view. Which was Lindsay. She wasn't ready.

"Ouchie, my nose! She rubbed her nose while the cast gazed at the DVD case on her lap.

"Spiraling maelstrom? The hell is this?" Heather asked as she frowned at Chris "This isn't one of your movies, right?

Chris shook his head "Nope, in fact, it's something completely unexpected, it's total Drama...but different"

Heather raised an eyebrow "what do you mean different?" She gasped before scowling "This better not be a porn parody, Chris!" She knew he was weird but this is just creepy!

Chris wailed his arms around "What! No! it's like I said, It's us but in different version!

"Well, if this is not a porn parody, then why are we here? Courtney asked Chris with a hand on her hip.

"Look, I got the DVD with a note that told me to watch the pilot and if I liked it then I was to show it to you, so here we are" He gestured to all of them.

They stayed silent for a couple of seconds until the case was grabbed by a giggling Izzy "c'mon guys, it could be fun!" she started bouncing around on her seat "Oh we could be superheroes in this, or vampires, or zombies, OH! We could be superheroic vampire zombies, Can we wacth it, please please please?!

"Dammit Fine, if it gets ginger psycho to shut up, well watch it" Heather huffed as she threw back the case at Chris who caught it and handed it back to Chef so he could play it. Soon as Chef got back, they went back to their spots, this time with Chris and Chef at the back of the theater.

They weren't so sure what they could be expecting, but they just decided to bear with it and see what was it that Chris and Chef were so excited about.

* * *

 **And that's it! this is the first chapter of my Reaction/original fic, the guys are going to witness their total drama adventures, but it won't be as similar to what they think it'll be. Hope you guys enjoyed this pilot and remember to review or PM me if you got any advice or anything.**

 **See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Depressing is what can only describe the old and fragile looking room. The only things visible in it are the rays of sunshine that spread from a hole in the wall as the room looks void of any furniture except for a broken mirror; the glass drawing a spider web around its surface.**

"What the hell?! what is this?!" Heather was the one who asked what was on everyone's mind

"Looks like a room of an old house" Noah raised an eyebrow at the sight of the room.

"Wow that is straight ass creepy" Leshawnda drawled as he shifted a little, she was getting a creepy vibe from that view and she wasn't the only one, Sadie and Katie were hugging each other while trembling, same as Beth and Lindsey.

 **A numbing silence is what the scene carries as if it was the only sound that could accompany such a grim display-**

"Oh C'mon, my bunk in Juvie was worse" Duncan folded his arms while dragging his back down the chair.

"Besides, for all we know it could be what was intended to be our cabins" Gwen frowned as she saw the room, she wouldn't put it past Chris for the cabins and other props to be _'within budget'._

 **¡ AMBUSH!**

"Or not! Cody squeaked along with various teens following.

 **The outside, however, was a different story.**

"What does that mean- Owen trembling voice was cut off by the movie.

 **There was a boom followed by the sound of rapid fire filling the air, the ferocity of the atmosphere overwhelming the previews sight as it seems that the rays of sunshine start blinking quickly before they begin dimming and suddenly a figure jumps through the hole in the wall, just before minute shadows, following it, smash against the opposite wall, putting smaller various holes.**

The guys were shocked at the display, they thought they were watching themselves not a war flick!

They turned to Chris and Chef but they had blank faces so they couldn't know if they were being played or not, though the teens hoped they were.

Explosivo is in the film! YAY! Izzy, however, wasn't one of those teens.

The rest turned back and bared through the scene.

 **The figure dropped to the floor, just in time for the blinking sunbeams make their way once again through the fissure. The glow reveals the figure's clothing to be a pair of slightly baggy camouflage pants tucked into beige combat boots and a heavy looking flak jacket with lots of padding with a helmet on top. The only thing that seems a bit odd is the white fabric hanging from one of its back pockets.**

"What is that white thingy? Lindsay asked confused.

"Really, that's your first question!? Heather cried as she gripped the handles of her seat

 **Slowly and methodically, the unidentified soldier started crawling onto the wall he jumped through, leaning his back against the concrete as he ignored the gunfire on the outside. He has a mask hiding the lower half of his face but it doesn't hide the fact that his skin color, with his body frame, establishes him as a black man.**

 **A black man with a huge red stain on his suit, one which he put a hand on the spot where the stain was the darkest and kept it there to put pressure on the wound while making sure to breathe as deeply and as slowly as he could. Earlier, the explosion had kicked up a lot of rocks and one particularly sharp one had engraved itself on the side of his abdomen, not enough to pierce any important artery or stab any internal organ, but just enough to be a big problem if he didn't get help quick.**

"Oh no, Run man, Run! Owen cried as he flung his arms around.

"Dude, chill it's just a movie" Geoff tried to calm his friend while holding onto Bridgette who was trying to burrow her head into his chest, knowing her girl was scared of seeing violence.

!THUD!

They were all drawn to the prone DJ on the floor, who most likely fainted when he saw the blood.

Harold tried to wake him up by slapping him a few times before pouring some cold water, which was a success.

"Oh, ouch, what happened?" DJ asked while rubbing his face.

"You passed out man if it weren't for my mad skills you'd be out" Harold puffed his chest but it deflated as soon as he saw DJ faint again, probably because he saw the blood again.

"Gosh" Harold sighed and he and Trent went to wake the sleeping giant.

 **Composing himself, he peeked out of the hole to see what was happening. Moving his eyes, he spotted some people in the same clothing as him hiding behind torn down walls, rocks, broken pillars among other things. He also notices that the number of comrades standing and fighting against enemy forces went from fifteen to a mere five, himself included.**

'Twenty to five, where have I heard that before?' Gwen, who was doing the best out of all, frowned at the numbers, they sounded familiar, like he heard them before, some teens perked up as well, but none of them knew beyond that.

Upstairs, a man sighed .

 **Cursing silently he fished for something to call reinforcements, but he couldn't find his radio comm, adding to the desperation and growing dread of the situation. His options were running out and fast, he could make a break for it, but he doubts he'll make it far without alarming the enemy; he could try and search for an advantage point but he doesn't know if his comrades have enough time to provide cover; taking the attention away from his fellow men might give them a chance but that's a big gamble with how closed the space is.**

"They're trapped" Noah grimaced at the odds, with some teens giving a grim nod.

 **It only left one option, one that he knows is a guaranteed end to this mess. But it would cost him a little more than time.**

 **It would cost him some of the hope he still had in humanity, and that's what made him hesitate.**

"I don't like where this is going..." Justin said while moving his head so he could look away if there was any more violence.

"Me neither" A trembling Tyler replied while holding onto Lindsay's back.

 **Taking out the three-pointed knife, he inspected the blade and the markings on the handle, making sure that nothing was damaged, not that it would, considering this was made with knowledge and power beyond his wildest dreams and it never failed. But it doesn't hurt to be careful, right?**

"What kind of knife is that?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, he's never seen a knife like that before.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Courtney scoffed weakly while squirming.

"Man's gotta have hobbies" The punk shrugged, it's true, he had a knife collection back home, some rare blades here and there, but never one of those.

 **Still in thought, he tried to stack up what he had to take into consideration between making it out of here alive and what the result of using the knife would do to his psyche. Thankfully, comparing potentially foolish believes to having good men and women return to their families made his decision easier.**

 **He reared his good arm back, fingers tightly holding onto the handle, and with as much force as he could muster, he threw the knife in the enemy's direction and quickly hid back so he didn't have to see what was going to happen next.**

"How is that supposed to help? Harold gasped, he recognized the knife as a trench knife, but it's just one knife against armed people.

"A magical Knife?! Woohoo this movie's awesome" Izzy cackled made some teens shy away. The girl was scary as hell sometimes.

 **it was fortunate that he didn't wait to witness what happened, because, in the midst of the enemy forces pushing ground and getting close to the remaining soldiers, the odd looking knife fell and spiked the ground in front of one of the enemy soldiers.**

Harold had a condescending smirk as he stood up and pointed to the screen "See if it was me, then-

 **!Shlick¡**

Harold cried a high-pitched scream, one echoed by everyone except for Duncan who just jumped a little and hid under his seat, an action replicated by DJ, Owen, and Cody. Everyone looked to the two men that brought them here, and their silent pleas were answered by the same emotionless face, and they remembered what he said about the movie, and the dread in their minds built up that much more. This was a different version of their world.

This was getting way too real, way too scary and way too fast.

 **That was the sound of a neck being slit opened, a sound that resonated throughout the gunfire, putting a cease to the fight, a sound that quickly was made, again and again, mixing with some garbled screams and gurgled nonsense.**

"Stop it, stop it, please!" Beth was hiding her face in hands, trying to block out the sounds and holding back tears. Her friend wasn't as faring any better.

"Beth this is scary! Lindsay was whimpering beside her, a lot of the girls were in the same situation, Gwen was the one holding out the best but even then she was swallowing a huge lump locked up in her throat

 **Just like that, the silence that had been drowned by the conflict returned.**

'Thank god' was the collective thought.

 **The soldier that was hiding peeked again and exhaled the breath he didn't he'd been holding until now, relieved that the four other brothers in arms had survived, but that relief changed into a grim frown, just as he turned to the direction where he had thrown the knife.**

 **There HE was.**

Any breath of relief they had exhaled was sucked back when they saw the screen, hell, even Izzy who had been bouncing with all the violence was silent, the view had shut her up almost ruthlessly, and now she was in awe and more than a little fear.

 **The unknown figure's back was facing the soldier, but the man knew who was that was standing where dozens of foes had been. A long tail waving in the air connected to a black hooded trench coat jacket. The figure also sported black combat pants tucked into gothic steel-toed combat boots. All in all, the figure was nothing but intimidating, and even from a distance, it could be said that the figure was tall, and from the wide shoulders, it was male.**

 **The soldier slowly walked out of the destroyed cabin and approached the man in black, still keeping pressure to the wound. The soldier was sure his presence was noticed since the man's arrival but he still kept a wary gaze, not to mention he never stopped glancing at the weapon the man wielded.**

"What weapon? I don't see anything" Noah found his voice as he watched for the mentioned weapon along with the others, but they found nothing.

"Don't bother, I watched it like three times and I haven't seen any gun or knife" they turned to Chris who spoke for the first time since the video started, Chef nodded in agreement to the statement.

 **Gathering with the other survivors they waited for the man to turn, and they got their wish, partially. The man's weapon faded from existence as if it was never there to begin, and the man turned his head to address the soldiers.**

 **His face was hidden from the soldiers by the hood he had on, the only things visible were long strands of silky sun-kissed hair, like threads of burning gold, coming out of either side of his neck down to his chest, and his eyes, sapphire blue stared back at the soldiers and that's when they noticed the sun had set, and the sky was blood red, giving the man's already frightening visage all the more terrifying with how his eyes glowed with a cold aura, like they would freeze hell itself.**

 **The black soldier compared the scene in front of him with that of a predator standing tall over a fallen prey.**

 **The soldier hooked his index finger under the upper side of his mask and pulled down, revealing a mustache, a tuft of hair underneath thick lips and a long cleft chin.**

Gasps were heard all over the theater as the soldier revealed himself. They didn't expect this, well not everyone, Noah was expecting something similar but it didn't diminish his surprise.

 **He breathed deeply as he looked around, seeing the devastation, the bodies, the blood, the specter in front of him and his fellow survivors, and the only thing on his mind was what he decided to think out loud.**

 **"...I should stay a chef"**

"CHEF?!" They all shouted in disbelief as they turned to Chef.

"What, I told Y'all maggots I was in a war, you just thought I was crazy" Chef huffed as he glared at the teens who hung their heads in shame for glossing over the tales of the man and deeming them as nonsense.

Gwen was the first one to ask in a hushed voice "So when you said that only five of you came back...

Chef nodded before he raised his index finger "True, but I said we were in the jungle...perhaps, this time, I was in another place"

They nodded before returning to watch the video, all of them with a new perspective on the chef.

* * *

 **We find a man, now known as Chef hatchet with a soon to be known ensemble of a white apron, olive green pants, shoes and dark greenish yellow shirt, and he's carrying a briefcase while walking through a corridor, and he had a blank face that betrayed no emotion. After the war, he dedicated himself to the culinary business, and while his concoctions weren't making five-star restaurants beg for his services, he did get a job with a reality show host by the name of Chris Mclean, cat wasn't too bad if you looked past the fact he was a really sadistic son of a bitch, and he got the chance to torture some teens that thought they were hot shit.**

!Hey! The teens huffed at Chef while Chris just grinned, not bothered one bit.

"what? You maggots thought it'd be a walk in the park! Chef roared

"We also thought we'd be at a five-star resort! Eva countered while scowling, slightly deeper than normal.

"Should have read the contract then" was her answer.

 **Which leads us to the present.**

 **coming to a small door, he raised his arms to knock but he didn't get the chance as it opened silently and without a noise. normally that would scare people, but with who he was meeting, he just rolled his eyes and walked through.**

 **He could smell the scent of morning dew in the air as he walked down a path made of circular shaped stones, he quickly made his way to a dark room that concealed anything inside, the perfect atmosphere for the person he was seeing.**

 **finding a chair to sit on with movements that made him out to be familiarized with what the room had, he put the briefcase on a table and pushed it, the briefcase sliding to the other side, only to be stopped when a gloved hand slammed against it. There was a click and then another and the briefcase was open, there was another sound that resembled shuffling papers and then, a folder was sent sliding back to Chef, who caught it and read the top before shaking his head.**

"Who's that? Bridgette, who at this point had taken her head out of his boyfriend's chest inquired.

"Maybe it's the same guy" Justin shrugged.

"It's possible" Noah nodded.

 **He looked up to the man again, a curious and slightly suspicious glint on his gaze "Look, man, I know that when you have a gut feeling, it's better to just buckle up and expect a wild ride, but cmon, can't a brother get a word?**

 **"..."**

"Makes you think he's related to Eva" Cody whispered to Trent who snickered a little, but they both stopped laughing when the girl in question snapped her head to them with a growl.

"Wanna say that again!

"NOTHING! they squeaked and quaked under the glare of the powerhouse.

"That's what I thought"

Chef just sighed, and stood up from the chair "Whatever, man, just go easy on them, if they ain't ready for me, they sure as hell ain't for you"

"What do you mean by that? Beth asked Chef who shrugged his shoulders

"Beats me, could be another guy Chris hired, I doubt that, knowing how cheap he is" He rolled his eyes and ignored the host's protests.

 **With that, he took the folder and walked out, resigned to just see what HE head in store, and as he walked back to the corridor, there was a glimpse of what was written on the folder.**

 **Total drama: contestant profiles.**

"How can he be worse? We had Chris! Heather groaned

"I'm not that bad am I? Chris _innocently_ asked

"Yes" They all deadpanned to the now pouting host.

"No love for the host...

* * *

 **It's a sunny day on a small island somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, the birds are chirping, the flowers blooming, the fishes are swimming, the sasquatch are lounging-wait, what?**

 **"YO! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now. Here's the deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, they'll get compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers-**

The screen started warping the scene faster and they all looked to Chef with a remote on one hand while using the other to hold Chris' face as the host tried to reach for the device.

"Oh C'mon, I could have said something important"

"SUUUUURE, it could..." Chef didn't elaborate any further.

"hmph! Chris just sat back with an annoyed frown, the teens just sighed at the interaction. Chris would have probably played the whole intro just to hear his own voice.

 **"Finally, our last contestant, say hello to Naruto!**

The guys were surprised but quickly leaned forward in interest to see who this Naruto person was.

 **The campers watched the boat arrived, but there was no one coming out, the turned to Chris with an inquisitive look, but they all got a shrug in response.**

 **"Maybe he's shy? Bridgette asked as she looked around for the last camper.**

 **"ha, wouldn't be here if he thought he had what it takes" Duncan scoffed as he stared ahead nonchalantly.**

"Wow, tact much? Gwen rolled her eyes at Duncan.

"What, you thought I'd be all rescue mission for someone I don't even know? Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"No, but at least a little more I don't know, subtle?

"Wouldn't be me If I was" He shrugged.

"Oh really, and what happened to the softie we saw when you thought the cameras were off? Courtney teased the punk.

"...Just watch" Duncan sighed, and huffed when Courtney giggled.

 **"guys, he could have had an accident why don't we go check? Courtney suggested, they were about to answer when suddenly there was a big shadow behind them.**

 **"hm, is it night already?" Lindsay blinked while turning, expectantly to see the sunset, but what she got was something completely different, which got a lot of reactions from the other campers, among them disbelief and fear, but mostly fear.**

 **If they thought Owen and DJ were tall, they were kidding themselves since the human that had cast a shadow on them was a bonafide giant, approximately six feet and six inches tall. The guy had a black long sleeved jacket over a black shirt with dark orange lines on the shoulders, chest, and back, and on the collar, there were several comma-like symbols. His pants were the same colors, but only two dark orange lines falling down the center of each leg. His outfit didn't hide the fact that he was muscular, not overly bulky like a bodybuilder, but it did convey the balance between power and speed.**

 **His face was what drew them the most, an angular, fat-free, perfectly framed face that was surrounded by silky, straight golden hair and six lines that appeared like whiskers, three on each cheek, overall, it looked like they were staring at a being that was beyond human comprehension. But then there were his eyes.**

 **And the fear returned, but it was mixed with saddened curiosity.**

 **his eyes were beautiful, a perfect deep blue that reminisced of an endless ocean, but the problem, the thing that didn't bode with them was that there was no emotion.**

 **Nada.**

 **Nothing.**

 **Zero...**

 **Deadman. That was what they could compare those eyes with. A dead Man's.**

 **He opened his mouth, and a single word came out, in a smooth bass that cut through their thoughts and ingrained the last bit of a first impression, one that would become the beginning of something. Something Big ? Something small? something life changing or something only beyond a surprise? Who knows, but it is a start.**

 **"Hello..."**

The scene faded to black, leaving gaping teens, and a smug cook and host.

"Woah..." Geoff was the first to find his voice.

"Scary..." DJ gulped, some teens nodded at his statement. This Naruto was indeed a fearful figure, not to mention the spine-chilling sensation they got from his gaze.

SOoooooo...you thought it'd be boring? Chris drawled with a shit-eating grin.

They all shook their heads before looking at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"Could be interesting...?" heather pointed out.

"Then I guess y'all better get comfortable, don't worry about stay or food, we paid a hotel nearby.

"Is it decent?" Harold asked with a hint of hope as they stood up, they were hungry and sleepy and confused all at once.

"Maybeeeee"

"GOSH"

* * *

 **A/N:Well there you go, sorry for the delay I had some things to do and time just flew by. Anyway, I apologize if the armor and clothing description isn't good, I've never been good at doing them, if someone had some tips or suggestions, heck if someone reading this is a beta and wants to collaborate, PM me, I'm all ears.**

 **Naruto's clothes on the island are similar to his Kyuubi mode only with the color scheme reversed.**

 **Naruto's hair: I know, I know, Naruto's hair isn't straight or silky. It's not that I'm against his hairstyle, it's iconic and fitting for his character, in CANON, but this isn't canon, it's fanfiction, just so you know.**

 **SO I guess that concludes another chapter of Spiraling Maelstrom, thank you for reading.**

 **See you later :)**

 **PS: If you want to see what the black attire looks like, I'll try posting links on my profile.**


End file.
